Holding Out For a Hero
by kycampbell100
Summary: Felicity Smoak is an I.T. girl with a secret. The secret being that she is in a relationship which she gets abused in. She wants to leave Ray, but is too scared. He helped her when she needed it. And now that Oliver Queen is back from the dead he can be the hero she has been waiting for to save her before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this Idea and I was like. This is a must do! I love the song holding out for a hero, and I was listening to it, and I was like Olicity! Okay I hope you all enjoy the story! **

**Felicity's P.O.V. **

As soon as I finish covering up the black and blue bruise around my eye I look in the mirror and sigh. Everything is wrong. I work at Queen consolidated, which is a dream come true, but that is the only bright light in my life. Everything else is a mess. I haven't been able to hang out with any of my friends for a while, and I hear that since Oliver Queen has returned from the dead he is going to work with Walter so he can take his place as CEO of the company.

I quickly check the time and decide to head out, making sure that I am quiet as I close the door. Waking up Ray would be a bad idea that would end in more bruises to cover up. Most of them are covered by my long sleeved white button down shirt and my black dress pants, but sometimes there is the need of the magic of makeup.

As I walk into Queen Consolidated I see Walter talking to a younger blue eyed, dirty blonde haired guy. He was very good looking too. Very easy on the eyes. The suit was kind of snug allowing me to take notice that he was pretty muscular underneath the suit. I quickly look away when he looks at me. I don't want him to think I was staring at him like a crazy stalker.

As soon as I get to my cubicle I sit down and start typing away on my Computer. As soon as I hear my cubicles phone ring I quickly pick it up and answer it.

"Felicity Smoak here, how can I help you?"

"Why didn't you leave me Felicity?" I roll my eyes.

"Ray I am at work right now, you can't be calling me," I tell him.

"You don't talk back to me woman," I hear him scream into the phone. "Listen here and listen very good. You are being disrespectful to me right now, after everything I have done for you. You will be punished and we will talk about this later. You are lucky that I love you, because If I didn't you wouldn't be alive right now," I quickly suck in a breath before I hear the line go dead. Tears quickly spring to my eyes and I can't help but put my head into my hands and start to let out a small sob.

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

As I walk up to a Blonde haired girls cubicle I see her body shaking and her head down. Deciding that I shouldn't watch the girl I clear my throat to start my quest.

"Felicity Smoak," I watch as I see her hands quickly wipe at her face before turning around adorably with a red pen in her mouth. "Hi I'm Oliver Queen." I say to her.

"Of course," I hear her pause before starting up again, "I know who you are," she pauses again before adding "Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my Father," I say back.

"Right, but he's dead, I mean he drowned, but you didn't which means you can come down to the I.T. department, and listen to me babble," she says while taping the red pen that use to be in her mouth on her desk.

"Which will end in 3...2...1," I hear her say after a slight pause. I decide to save her from any more embarrassment and cut in.

"I am having trouble with my computer, and they told me you were the person to come and see. I was at the coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it."

"Really," I hear her quickly reply.

"Yeah."

"Cause these look like bullet holes."

I quickly reply with "My coffee is in a bad neighborhood." I watch as she tilts her head to the right with her lips sucked in.

"If there is anything you can salvage from it I would really appreciate it."

"Mhmm" is the only reply I receive from her in return. I then turn around and walk away from the young I.T. girl who seems to be having problems of her own.

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

Great Oliver Queen walked in on me crying. Now I have to put even more time into this computer and get more out of it, then what I originally would so he will forget that this ever happened. Boss's don't want their employees bringing their drama to work. They want them to be emotionless. I roll my eyes and quickly get to work on the computer trying to get my mind off of everything that was going to happen to me at home, once my shift is over.

**okay so this is the first chapter. It is Au. As I said in my other story The Heart Wants What It Wants I love writing Au's because you get to make them your own. Anyway, I don't own Arrow or the characters. I hope you enjoy guys, or girls, okay sooo by!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I do not own Arrow, but it would be so cool if I did. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to probably post a new chapter for The Heart Wants What it Wants sometime next week so If you also read that fanfiction then there will be another chapter, but I kinda wanted to write a new chapter for this fanfic because it is newer. So here it goes. **

**Felicity's P.O.V. **

"Ray let go of me," I yell as his tight grip on my arm sends excruciating pain through the limb. I try to yank it away, but all it does is cause him to do is grip harder. Tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Felicity, stop being so weak. You know I don't like the smell of weakness." I look down trying to hide the tears that I know he has already seen.

"Ray, let me go." I say again.

"Why should I let you go Felicity? Is it so you can leave me again like this morning. You didn't even get home till 10:30. Why is that? Are you seeing another man? Are you cheating on me?" I give Ray an incredulous look. He should know me better than that. Sure he hurts me physically, but I would never cheat on Ray the way my dad cheated on my mom. I would never leave Ray the way, my father left my mom either. I keep trying to tell myself that If I am in a relationship with Ray, then I am protecting at least one girl in the world from physical abuse. It means I am doing something good for the world... right?

"I am going to bed. We will finish this discussion tomorrow." Ray quickly throws my arm down walking to the refrigerator grabbing a beer before heading to his.. our room. I knew that it wouldn't be long before he is passed out. After I few minutes I check in on Ray and see that he is drunkenly snoring away.

I quickly grab my purse and head out. I can't go to the hospital, so I think I am going to go get a brace from wal-mart.

As I enter the store I go straight to the medicine isle trying to find the braces.

"Felicity?" I hear someone call my name and I look over to see the one, the only, Oliver Queen.

"Mr. Queen, I mean , I mean Hello Oliver," I quickly look away.

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

I look at the petite blonde and smile as she babbles away.

"What has you here at Wally world this time of night?" I watch as her eyes go wide and her brain starts searching for an excuse.

"I was walking home after work, I tripped over a rock, a pebble, and I fell. I caught myself with my arm and I hurt it. I don't think I need any medical attention for it, so I am getting a brace." I laugh at the blonde.

"A pebble, Really?" I watch as a smile appears on her face.

"It was a big pebble?" Her voice rises in pitch by the end of the sentence and she starts to giggle.

"Can I see it?" she gives me a confused look.

"The pebble. I didn't really stop to pick it up afterward the accident happened. So it is happily still sitting there waiting to take down its next victim. Not that I want anyone else to get hurt, because that would be awful."

"I meant your arm." Her eyes go wide again.

"I don't think that is necessary Oliver. Really I am fine."

"I learned a lot with medical training while I was away."

"Thank you for the offer, but" she pauses and picks out a brace, "I have everything I need and I should probably get going. Thank you for your concern. I will talk to you tomorrow about the information I found on the computer. By Oliver." I watch as the petite blonde walks away. I saw the blue print that was wrapped around her arm. She didn't fall on a pebble, there was no away, especially when I know for a fact that she drove her red car out of the QC parking lot. Felicity Smoak is hiding something. Something that The arrow is going to get to the bottom too.

**Felicity's P.O.V. **

That was a close call. I can't believe I ran into Oliver Queen at Wal-Mart at almost midnight. I should have came up with better come backs. Like when he asked what I was doing at Wal-Mart instead of telling him a fake story, that he knew was fake, I should have said something like I could say the same thing for you. But know I had to be little miss Felicity Smoak and tell him my fake lives story.

After I purchase the I brace I put it over my wrist and velcro it. Man that was a close call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just going to warn you so if this is really violent, I am sorry a head of time. Everything is stressful, people are stressful, boys are stressful, just everything is stressful. Anyway I just want to say, my characters are my characters and they are how I want them to be. I asked my aunt, who was in a physically abused relationship, what kept her from leaving her abusive husband. she said that 1st thing was fear, the 2nd being that she knew she was keeping another girl out of a relation ship with him. She said all she could imagine that a niece like me, or a daughter like my cousin/ my aunts daughter, a friend like her best one. Sure you think that Felicity's reasoning is weak, but it is what my aunt told me, and I trust her because she has been through it more then a stranger on this sight. I am sorry for the babble here is the story. **

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

As I am walking down the halls of the grocery store I see a small petite blonde standing at the fresh foods section. Her hair tied into a lazy bun, with sweat pants and a loose sweat shirt on. She is looking at the foods before sighing and mumbling something under her breath. I thought I heard her say he is going to kill me, but that can't be right.

"Felicity are you stalking me every time I go to a store?" Her head snaps up and smiles.

"I was here first. Actually I was at Walmart first too, so maybe you are the one following me," this earned the girl a smile. When she finally brings her head up so that I can see her whole face my eyes go wide.

"Felicity what happened?" She gave me a confused look. Her eye was swollen, and although she tried to hide the bruise around her eye with makeup you could see the dark bluish purple underneath it.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she says nonchalantly. She is trying to brush this off. Why would she do this? Someone did this to her.

"Felicity," I start to say as she interrupts me waving her hands.

"This is not a big deal. Listen forget that you even saw anything." I give her a concerned look, but she just walks away.

**Felicity's P.O.V. **

Ugh. Oliver Queen. He is really starting to worry me. He is a rich kid. I know that he went through a lot, but Ray works out everyday, and I don't think that Oliver could take him, and the last thing I want is for Oliver to be hurt. Not because I like him, or that he is the only one that notices and seems to care, but because he just got back to his family after being "dead" for five years."

As I walk up to the door of the apartment I take a deep breath knowing that Ray is going to be pissed that I couldn't find everything that was on his wish list. I sigh, put the key in the lock, and then turn the knob after hearing a click. I slowly open the door before walking in and closing it behind me. This is weird I don't see Ray anywhere in sight.

A smile creeps on my face. Ray isn't home. I am all by myself. I can take a shower and not worry about him forcing me into some sexual intercourse. It was not consensual, it was forced, I guess really it was rape.

As I walk to the bathroom I hear the noise of something coming from the bedroom, so I grab the toilet plunger and head to the bedroom, before I could think I whip open the door and see a sight that I wish I could unsee. I gasp, drop the toilet plunger and run out of the room, but not before Ray noticed.

"Felicity," I hear him say. Tears come to my eyes. That jerk, that dip wad, that abusive a- hole. I don't love Ray, I don't even really care that much about him, but he is cheating on me. He is going against my back. He is an abusive Bastard that is using me as his punching bag. Speaking of punching.

"What do you think you are doing Felicity?" That takes me back by surprise.

"What do you think I am doing? I just got back from getting the groceries you told me to get and found you in bed with another woman. How long has that been going on Ray?" His face gets even redder now that his anger has increased in size.

"Look Felicity, I can do whatever I damn well please, and you will never tell me otherwise." Before I know it a fist collides with my stomach and I fall to the ground.

"You want to know what my problem is Felicity. It is that you are stupid. You can't satisfy me so I have to get a side girl. Your miserable ass always complains, and tries to tell me that it is wrong of me to treat you the way I do, but this is an example of why I do it. If I don't train you now then you will never know how to make me happy." He is sitting on my stomach, using his one arm to pin both of mine above my head, screaming in my face.

"If I cheated on you, you would kill me, and I mean that literally." I yell back.

As he stands up he grabs my bun and starts pulling me up. I try to suppress my screams, but it really hurts.

"Do you want to know how I would fucking kill you?" I shake my head, but he gets a sly smile on his face before looking back at me.

"First I would make you miserable. I would make you suffer in pain. You said in your diary that you felt like you were drowning so lets start there."

He pulls me along by my hair until we reach the bathroom. He turns the tub water on and waits to turn it off after it is full of water. He picks me up and drops me into the tub. He then continues to force my head underwater and watch me struggle, he knew right when I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, brings me up, lets me take a deep breath in before doing it all over again.

"This is what drowning feels like Felicity. Does this feel anything like your life." I shake my head even though I wish to nod. Everything hurts. Breathing is harder and I just wish It was over already. That is what my life is full of. It is full of want and hurt, and pain.

"Now what shall your next punishment be?" My eyes go wide before he took me out of the tub and into the next task. The last thing I hear before blacking out is him saying, "Your clothes are little wet, lets take them off and dry them, while I dry you."

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

It was yesterday that I saw Felicity last. She did not look good, she needs help.

Today is a day that everyone is off from QC because there is nothing to do and it is basically just full of me wanting to be off of work for a day. As I walk into QC I believe I am alone, that is until I see a blonde headed girl laying on the ground in front of my desk.

"Felicity," I say. She looks at me and my eyes go wide, and I can feel my face reddening.

"Oliver, I need help."

**okay guys here is the newest chapter. I don't know if it is that good this computer is going too slow so I am getting even more frustrated at this thing. Plus I have to hit each button five thousand times before it will actually do anything. Ugh. Today is not my day. Anyway, Rate ,Review, Comment, favorite. And by Ray saying I am going to dry you off like it means that he is going to touch her in places he knows she doesn't want to be touched in. Anyway here is the newest chapter so I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I wasn't to mean about anything. I know that whoever commented about my reasoning was trying to help, but I am just telling you that it is what my aunt has told me. I asked her for help on this story, because I have never been physically abused so I don't know the thought process of a woman that has. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I know it has been a while, and I am sorry. It has been busy and hectic around here to the hustle bustle of the holidays and the studying for finals. So I finally have this unexpected window in my day so I can write this chapter for you and I really hope you enjoy. **

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

"Felicity?" I look at the beat up girl laying on the ground in front of me.

"Oliver," she barely chokes out. She doesn't look like she is in good shape at all. There are black and blue marks covering her beautiful and usually flawless skin. Her nose has blood dripping out of it, and she has a busted lip. The cut on her forehead is bleeding and doesn't have any signs of stopping.

"Felicity we need to get you to the hospital." I watch as her eyes go wide. She starts to shake her head frivolously which causes her to become light headed and even more weak.

"I can't Oliver." I give her a disapproving look.

"Felicity you need to go to the hospital why are you fighting me on this?"

"Oliver I don't even know why I came to you, but I came to you for help so hear me out. Ray, my boyfriend, has done this to me. Even though I hate it and I disapprove I can't do anything about it. I guess it was kind of my fault. I walked in on him cheating on me and then I talked back to him, and I know he doesn't like that." Tears are in her eyes and I can't help but hug the poor girl as she cries.

"Listen Felicity you are a remarkable women."

"Thank you for remarking on it," I smile at her comment, and decide to continue what I was about to say.

"But if you think any of this is your fault then you are wrong. Your boyfriend is the one who is in the wrong."

"Oliver, I can't leave him. I can't do anything to him," she looks down and steps out of my embrace that I forgot we were in.

"Felicity, you came to me for help. I am going to help you. How about you stay with me at my vacation house it is only 15 minutes away. This will be our compromise. If you stay with me so I can take care of you, then I won't take you to the hospital."

"Oliver I don't know. Ray, he," I interrupt her.

"Right now I don't care about Ray. All I know about him is that he is an idiot for doing something like this to you and every other woman he has put his hands on. I am not going to sit back and watch him kill you Felicity, now that I know what is going on I am going to fight him for you." I watch as a smile graces itself upon Felicity's face.

"Alright I will agree to your offer." I smile at her and help her up. It is silent as we walk to my car and the drive to the vacation house. As we arrive I watch her face turn to one of awe.

"This house looks so normal, but it is a nice kind of normal It's not like what I expected."

"After I came back, normal is kind of what I needed. I just needed time alone with my thoughts and this is the place I get them." She smiles at me and exists the car. She grips on her forehead and I am quickly by her side to lift her up.

"Oliver you know I can walk." I shake my head.

"Felicity, let me help you." She stays quiet and decides to just rest her head on my chest. I quickly unlock the door and take her to my room and sit her down on my bed. I walk to my bathroom, grab the first aide kit and walk back to her. I sit down beside her and start to clean her wounds.

"Can you hold this against your forehead and put some pressure on it to slow down the bleeding a little bit." She complies while I clean her busted lip, and the blood that had run down her body from her bloody nose that wasn't bleeding anymore. I take the warm wet washrag and start gently cleaning the dried blood. After I was done I take her arm put it down and start on her head wound.

"Felicity, giving you stitches is going to hurt like hell." She smiles.

"Oliver I have been living in hell since I was 20, I don't think this is going to bother me." Then it hit me. She has been suffering with his abuse for three years. She has been living with this guy for a while and no one has ever noticed, or didn't seem to care enough about her to even try to save her, or try to protect her. I quickly stitch her up. She winced at first, but then it didn't seem like it bothered her anymore. That proves to me how sick this man is, and how much damage she has went through.

"There all done. Why don't you take a shower, and get out of your bloody clothes." Her eyes go wide before settling down realizing that I wouldn't pull anything with her. Then she cracks a shy smile and blushes.

"Oliver I don't have any clothes." I smile and go into my closet.

"You can borrow these until I can get you some tomorrow." I hand her a towel along with a pair of my boxers and one of my t-shirts that I save for lazy days. I point her to the bathroom and after I hear the water start, I start cleaning up the mess. After I finish cleaning the mess, I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, then go downstairs and start supper for both me and Felicity. It has been a long day and no doubt she is hungry.

"MMMM, that smells so good," I smile at her and then she hops onto the kitchen counter to my left.

"Oliver, thank you for helping me. I didn't know where to go after it happened. Usually he isn't that bad. Usually it is a couple strikes and then he is done, but it was different this time." Tears sprung to her eyes and I quickly walk over to her side. I hold her head between my hands as I make her look into my eyes.

"Felicity I am not going to allow him to hurt you anymore. You are safe here with me, and it is going to stay this way. You are under my protection. He ever even looks at you I am going to kick his ass." she giggles a little bit before hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Oliver, but if you know how to protect yourself why do you usually have a body guard?" I smile

"So he can help me beat your boyfriends ass too."

**Alright guys that is the end of this Chapter. I really hope you enjoyed and had a good time with reading this. I wanted to end it on a some what Olicity moment and tell me if you laughed at the end because I try to make things funny, but they never are. Yes. I am one of those people. Tell me your thoughts on Oliver and Felicity in this story and what you think is going to happen. Give me your hypothesis. Alright Rate, Review, Follow. And I hope to write you another chapter soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like it has been a lifetime since the mid-season finale on Arrow. I can not wait for it to come back on! I have to use Hulu in order to watch the show so I don't get to watch it until a day after it comes out. But anyway. I must announce that my Aunt gives you her thanks. She started to well up with tears when I told her of your guys' support. Anyway I bet you are all wanting to read the new chapter for the story. **

**Felicity's P.O.V. **

"Ray, please stop," I plead and beg as Ray came closer and closer. I keep scooting backwards trying to get farther and farther away, but then I get backed into a corner. I have no place to run. I have no place to hide. I brace myself the gut wrenching pain that is going to come my way, but then I hope my eyes and I see Oliver's concerned face looking back at me.

It was just a dream. I take a deep breath in and then let it out. It has been a month since I have been with Oliver in his house. I have tried to leave many times, but he wouldn't let me, and honestly I was glad he wouldn't. We have became best friends and partners in crime. Which is totally ironic because we fight the crime. Well more like Oliver fights and I help out in the Arrow cave, and sometimes on the field.

"Hey, you okay." I nod not trusting myself to speak. Even though I am here at the house away from Ray, and it has been a month since I have seen him, the nightmares still haunt my dreams and my very existence.

"How about we go out to the living room and watch a movie." I look at Oliver with gratitude. He always knew when I was lying. Probably because I am a bad liar.

"I say we watch the Titanic." Oliver leans his head back on the couch and puts his hands in the air.

"Ugh, kill me now," I giggle and place the movie in the Dvd player. "Why do you always pick this movie?" I turn my head to look at Oliver and gasp when I see how close his face is to mine.

"Because this movie is a true story. Jack loved Rose. He gave his life up to save the one that he loved. I watch this movie to try to convince myself that not every guy Is like Ray. I guess I think that if I watch this movie, maybe I will find my Jack someday." After I finish my little rant I let out a breath I hadn't known I have been holding.

"Well Jack does come after Caledon." I smile at Oliver and lay my head on his chest as the movie starts. The last thing I remember is Oliver's steady breaths as I fall asleep.

**Oliver's P.O.V. **

As I open my eyes I see Felicity cuddled up to my side. Her eyes closed, her hair cascaded in messy ringlets around her shoulders, and her mouth slightly agape. I smile as I slowly close my eyes wanting to relish this moment.

"Oliver," I open my eyes quickly, but see that she is just talking in her sleep. She has a smile plastered on her face as she unconsciously cuddles close to my side.

She doesn't know it, but she is the strongest women I have ever met. Most people say that title belongs to their mother, but for me it belongs to the one and only Felicity Smoak. The girl that always puts everyone else's needs above her own. The girl who tries her hardest to cover up her scars so she can be the one to help you when you need it. The one I have come to know as my best friend, my partner, my everything.

I feel the warmth of her body leave mine as she sits up straight. Her eyes glazed over with sleep and drowsiness.

"So were you dreaming about me?" I watch as blush creeps to her cheeks as she looks away.

"If you must know, yes I was. I was dreaming of how big of a pain in the ass you can be." I smile at the blonde.

"I'm as ass huh?" She nods, and then I get the devilish look on my face.

"Ollie no. I ... I take it back." I still don't let up. "Okay give me at least a five second head start." I look down at my watch pretending to be watching the time for those five seconds to be up. When I finally reach five in my head I run to the kitchen after the petite blonde.

We were both at different sides of the island placed in the middle of the kitchen.

"Take it back Felicity," I say in a seductive voice. I don't mean for it to come out that way, but I can't help anything when I am around her. Because around her I lose all control.

"Nope I will do no such thing. I fake a turn to my right and then run to the left, and her being to late to realize the change runs right into me, where I place her on the floor gently and start tickling her. I am above her, but my knees are holding all of my weight.

"Ollie... P..Pl..Please S...St...Stop," her face was fire red as her contagious laugh filled the room.

"Say it," I say.

"No," she yells back. I start to tickle her even more.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." I stop tickling her, but stay above her waiting for her to say it.

"I Felicity Smoak," she starts to say, "believes that Oliver Queen is oblivious." Before I realize what she means she slides her body from underneath mine and runs outside, but I am faster than her and quickly catch up. I throw her over my shoulder and bring her back in the house and gently toss her onto the couch. I then hold her hands above her head with my left hand and start tickling her with my right.

"Okay Okay Okay. I Felicity Smoak believe that Oliver Queen is the hottest, funniest, and kindest man in the world, and any woman in the world would be lucky to even know that he exists." I look at her with a content face and let her go. "You may have won this battle Oliver, but we are still at war."

"Lets see I have won six of our battles and you have won one?" She glares at me.

"I have one one and a half. Because that one day we called it a tie."

"So that mean I have won six and a half." I watch as the blonde shakes her head no.

"Nope you only have six, because I need to gain more battle points on you." I let it go.

"Do you want to talk about your dream last night?" I watch as she hangs her head low.

"I guess. I did have a dream about you, but it also had Ray in it. Well it was kind of a continuation of the nightmare, but a good one. It started at the spot where it left off. I was sitting in the corner waiting for his painful touch to come. I was waiting for his fist to collide with my face, or some other part of my body, but before it could you came. You fought for me and like you said Dig was there to help you kick his ass." I smile and so does she, but it is not long after that a frown reappears on her face. "I just don't get why they keep coming back. I know I am safe here with you, so why do I keep fretting about the past?"

"Because something like that doesn't disappear over night Felicity. You know that sometimes I have nightmares about the Island, and the hell I went through for five years. We are both broken records that are trying to get refurbished, and it is going to take time. We are going to take time." I watch as Felicity nods to my words.

"I wish it would hurry up, because I want to live again. I want to be Rose and I want to find my Jack. But instead of him dying I want him and I to live happily ever after. Because everyone Including you, deserve a happy ever after."

**Okay so I have some plans for this story and it may be a while for the drama to set in because it is all shifting in my mind. So for many chapters their is going to be a lot of Olicity moments. so If you don't want so many Olicity moments I am sorry and have to say you can tough it out, because I really do have a plan for this story and where it is going to go and how it is going to take place, but every climax needs a build up before it can be that beautiful dramatic art that we love or hate. **

**Hope you enjoyed by guys! **


End file.
